Removal of tree stumps is a task that can be time-consuming, and often highly labor intensive. Complete removal of the stump is preferable, but difficult to accomplish, e.g. due to the extensive network of roots embedding the tree stump in the earth.
As an alternative, the task is often addressed by removing only the portion of the tree stump, i.e. that portion exposed above the ground surface and slightly below, by stump grinding. In this process, the tree stump is slowly ground or abraded to level with or just below ground level, but leaving the base portion of the stump and the attached roots buried in the ground. Stump grinder equipment is quite expensive, the process is slow, and it typically requires tapping into the hydraulics of the grinding machine, which can introduce contaminants in the complex hydraulic system of the excavator machine. Additionally, as the stump grindings, the remaining portion of the stump itself, and the tree roots decompose over time, they can become infested with insects, and also produce dangerous sink holes. The stump grindings are also not conducive to healthy new growth in the area.
An excavation tool that has been adapted for removal of tree stumps is described, e.g., in Horton U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,133, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.